


Accolades

by Selador



Series: Train AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, it's so gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Cor woos Prompto to the Crownsguards and Ignis woos Prompto.





	Accolades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infidusfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidusfiles/gifts).



> a short but very gay continuation of "The Train" for infidusfiles birthday <3

Prompto lingers by the edges of the scene, appearing increasingly more like a flight risk to the point where Ignis leaves the arrest to Silex to keep him company.

“How long do I have to stay?” asks Prompto.

“Just a bit longer,” Ignis promises. “I’d like you to speak to Cor  before you part, at least. I know you would rather not get a recruitment speech, but I admit he cuts a much more impressive demeanor than I.”

“Cor?” he wonders aloud, before recognition set in. Yes, that is about what Ignis expected. There is hardly a person in Eos who has no heard of Cor. Hopefully, given his residency in Insomnia and his propensity for heroics, his feelings towards Cor lean positively. Given the sudden flush and strangled squeak, Ignis guessed correctly. “ _ Cor _ ! The Marshal is coming here?”

“He is,” Ignis confirms. “To meet you, in fact. I was not joking earlier about how you would be a prime candidate for the Crownsguard.”

Blue eyes wide--and oh  _ my, _ how blue they are--Prompto gapes. “I’m going to meet Cor the Immortal?”

“Indeed you are.”

“Oh my--oh my  _ Shiva _ , holy shit, holy shit--but I haven’t showered!” Prompto protests.

Not being able to help himself, Ignis bursts out laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” Prompto whispers furiously. “My hair looks like shit! I can’t meet someone that important right now!”   


“Prompto, you look fine. More than fine,” Ignis promises, and is gratified when he pinkens. “Cor is a soldier. He won’t even notice.”

Prompto makes an odd, panicked noise, and when Ignis follows his line of sight, he sees Cor approaching them.

“Ah, Cor,” Ignis says. “This is Prompto. He assisted me in fighting the daemons, and also prevented the culprit’s escape.”

“Well done,” says Cor. He holds out a hand, which Prompto takes tentatively. He’s quite pale at the moment. Ignis does hope he doesn’t do anything silly like fainting. That would be a bit harder to explain to Cor. “You’ve done Insomnia a great service. Where did you learn to fight?”

“Um--on the road, I was--I kinda had to learn, I grew up in Niflheim and to escape, I really had to protect myself--” Prompto says. “I mean, I left Niflheim when I was really young, and I take photographs now for work, so I have to be able to protect myself on the road since I’m out of Insomnia a lot, so I’ve had to get really good at fighting, though I’m really not that good, not really.” He chuckles nervously, bouncing around in place. Or could it be excitement? Both, perhaps. “I mean, I’m a decent shot with a gun, but I’m really only just. Passable? And I don’t have any guns in Insomnia! I keep them at the hunter’s base near Hammerhead!”

“He’s also decent with a crowbar,” Ignis interjects. “It’s what he used earlier.”

Cor’s eyebrow quirks. “A crowbar?”

“Uh, yeah, it was… there, so I grabbed it and started wailing on the daemons. Maybe not the best plan? It worked, though.”

“Indeed it did. Prompto, how would you like to join me at the Citadel for a brief introduction of the Crownsguard division?”

“Sure!” Prompto says, voice high and just shy of squeaky. “I mean, yes! I’d love that!”

Cor doesn’t smile, but his demeanor seems pleased. “Excellent. Come with me.”

…

Much later that afternoon, Ignis gets a call on his personal cell phone.

“Hello?” he answers, and isn’t that surprised that it’s Prompto on the other side.

“So I’m sure you didn’t expect me to call you this soon,” Prompto says. “I didn’t either, but I’ve got a lot to think about, and Cor had me spar with him, and he said he was impressed with my skill level, and he asked me to join the Crownsguard which you  _ totally _ called, and I’m freaking out a lot and do you want to meet up for a drink? Not even in a date way, but it can be that too, I just need someone to talk to about all of this.”

“I would love that,” Ignis says. “Are you still at the Citadel? I can meet you at the entrance.”

“Yeah--I mean, yes, I am,” Prompto says. “See you in a few?”

“Give me fifteen minutes,” Ignis says, looking over the files on his desk. “I know a lovely wine bar not too far from here. My treat,” he adds on, realizing that a photographers budget is likely not the same as a Royal Advisor’s.

Prompto is waiting by the gates when Ignis makes his way there, looking dirty from whatever demonstration and training Cor had for him. Ignis sees him glance towards the guards a couple of times, fidgeting. The guards, at least, are completely ignoring him. 

“Prompto,” Ignis says, smiling. “Did you enjoy your time with the Marshal?”

“Holy shit,” Prompto says. “Holy shit, he’s so cool. And he complimented me! My fighting skills! He said I have good aim with a gun. Iggy,” Prompto says, placing a dramatic hand on Ignis’ arm, stopping them in their walk. “He said I have  _ good aim _ .”

“I’m sure you do,” Ignis says. “I take it he offered you a position in the Crownsguard?”

“He did! I don’t know what to do now,” Prompto says, picking at his wrist band. 

“You realize I am not an impartial party to discuss this with?” Ignis reminds him. “I also tried to woo you over to the Crownsguard.”

“Heh, I thought you were trying to just woo me,” Prompto says. He waggles his eyebrows at him, and he even manages to be endearing about it.

“That too,” Ignis agrees. “While I haven’t seen your shooting skills, your combat skills were quite impressive. Really quite remarkable.”

“I knew you only wanted me for my fighting skills,” Prompto says, smiling. 

“Not just your fighting skills. Also for your looks,” Ignis teases, emboldened. “You’re beautiful.”

“My dude, you haven’t even had any wine yet,” Prompto laughs. 

“Good gracious,” Ignis drawls. He walks a bit closer to Prompto as they walk, and he gratifyingly mirrors him to the point where their arms brush. He smells quite a lot like fresh soap--good, he took a shower after his audition. Not that Ignis is opposed to the scent of sweat--not at all, in fact--but there are much better venues for that presentation than a wine bar. “Perhaps I ought to abstain, for fear of embarrassing myself. Who knows what accolades I might say when inebriated.”

“No, no,” Prompto says, still pleasantly pink. “You can keep complimenting me. I’m fine with that.”

“Well,” Ignis says, as he directs him into the wine bar. “If you insist.”


End file.
